


positive affirmations

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: neopronoun seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Love You, Love, M/M, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Neopronouns, Other, but it's okay because jeonghan!!, seungcheol had a bad day, seungcheol uses neopronouns, yeah idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Seungcheol has a bad day but it's quickly fixed by Jeonghan who helps bun without trying.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, implied pre-relationship soonyoung/seokmin
Series: neopronoun seventeen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009404
Kudos: 31





	positive affirmations

**Author's Note:**

> how to use Choi Seungcheol's neopronouns:
> 
> Following this structure: he/him/his/himself  
> Bun pronoun structure: bun/bun/buns/bunself

Seungcheol came back from work and took off buns shoes and coat, feeling exhausted and down due to the bad day bun had today. First, bun was late to work due to traffic meaning when bun got to work, bun was already behind on the things bun had to do today making buns anxiety flare up a bit. Then when bun was about halfway through work, there was a customer who seemed set on just disrespecting as many people as possible, bun included when the customer sneered at buns pronoun pin putting everyone’s attention on the two of them.

After everything that had happened today, all Seungcheol wanted to do was to go and cuddle with buns boyfriend and cry bunself to sleep. When bun made their way to buns and Jeonghan’s bedroom, the door was ajar showing Jeonghan sitting on the bed, his back towards Seungcheol as he talked on the phone.

“Don’t worry Soonyoung, I promise I will get all the paperwork sorted,” there was a pause, presumably Soonyoung saying something which made Jeonghan scoff and roll his eyes, “no Soonyoung I won’t prioritise Seungcheol over the paperwork and I will get it sorted stop worrying.”

Seungcheol stopped bunself from laughing at Jeonghan’s statement knowing that both of them had a tendency to focus on each other rather than anything they had to deal with. Bun was trying to decide whether bun should walk into the room and make buns presence known when Jeonghan began speaking again.

“How are things going with Seungcheol?” Jeonghan said making bun perk up to hear what the younger was going to say, “you know how I am Soonyoung, I wouldn’t say this while bun is here but since it’s just you I’ll tell you.”

Seungcheol felt buns heart drop, scared at what Jeonghan was going to say and why he didn’t want to say it while bun was there. Immediately buns mind went to worst case scenarios but they were cut off shortly after bun heard Jeonghan’s next sentence.

“I love bun, Soonyoung.”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened in surprise as in the two years they had been together, Jeonghan had never said that word to bun, even though bun told Jeonghan that on a daily basis and bun knew that Jeonghan loved bun without even saying.

“Soonyoung, I’ve never felt anything like the way I love Seungcheol. Bun is so precious and sweet, always making sure I’m okay and always asking if there’s anything I want to talk about putting my interests first. Also, buns smile lights up my whole day, I swear I’ve never seen a smile as precious as buns smile. Bun is always so hard on bunself but I don’t think bun realises just how beautiful bun is with the way buns eyelashes frame buns eyes and how caring bun is with the way bun hugs me making warmth spread through my whole body and-“

Jeonghan cut off abruptly making Seungcheol stick buns head in carefully to see what buns boyfriend was doing. After a while, Jeonghan began laughing, making Seungcheol smile when bun heard the next bit.

“Well screw me if I’m rambling about my lover too much, I love bun! Did you not hear the speech I just gave? And that’s only a quarter of my declaration of love.”

Soonyoung spoke once again, making Jeonghan chuckle and shake his head slightly as he tilted his head up.

“Well maybe if you hurried up and confessed to Seokmin you could have sun as your boyfriend as well and- no don’t even start Soonyoung! I told you many times that sun likes you back yet every time you claim to know Seokmin more than me which is untrue.”

There was another brief pause and Seungcheol held buns breath as Jeonghan got up from the bed, his back still facing bun as he started walking.

“Okay, whatever Soonyoung, talk to you later, bye.”

Jeonghan finally hung up the phone and sighed as he walked around the bed and to the door only to stop in his tracks when he saw Seungcheol standing in the doorway staring at him with an unreadable expression on buns face.

“Oh, Cheollie!” Jeonghan greeted with a smile, “When did you get home?”

Instead of an answer, Jeonghan git Seungcheol running into his arms and wrapping buns arms around him before breaking out into heaving sobs making him frown. Shocked, Jeonghan reciprocated the hug, stroking Seungcheol’s hair as bun cried and moving back slightly to see bun’s face.

“Cheollie darling, what’s wrong?”

“I love you Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said, buns breath hitching in the middle but the sentiment remained, “I love you so much that I can’t even put it into words.”

“I know Cheol, I know,” Jeonghan shushed trying to calm down his lover, “but why-“

“I heard,” Seungcheol admitted, looking at Jeonghan with buns doe eyes, “I heard everything you said on the phone with Soonyoung.”

Jeonghan’s face softened in understanding and he cradled Seungcheol’s head as he pressed a kiss to buns forehead.

“It was all true,” he whispered to bun, “I love you so much Choi Seungcheol.”

“I love you too Yoon Jeonghan,” bun sniffled in reply, 

Seungcheol smiled as Jeonghan wiped the tears from buns face and joined their lips together in a sweet kiss to remind both of them of the love shared between them.


End file.
